bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Zone
White Bomber (Shiro bon) in Green Zone (Nature Plaza) ^^ See Down To See Piecer More.. Green Zone Pieces Green Zone Piece-01: ƒJƒuƒgƒ€ƒV‚ð‚Â‚©‚Ü‚¦‚ëI Location: Ž©‘RLê (Nature Plaza) Directions: Clear attraction ‹à‚ÌƒJƒuƒgƒ€ƒV‚ð‚Â‚©‚Ü‚¦‚ëI (Kin no Kabutomushi o Tsukamaero!). To clear it, go to the woods nearby and start dashing into trees. Eventually one of the trees will drop a golden insect. Give this insect to the staff to get the piece. Green Piece-02: ‚±‚ê‚ÍƒhƒRH Location: ƒJ[ƒgƒZƒ“ƒ^(Kart Center Area) Directions: The piece machine in the gap, on the left side of the manga shop. (You'll receive 3 mails with a picture of the location o the piece machine. Green Piece-03: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX (Bomber House) Directions: Kill all the enemies. Green Piece-04: ‚¾‚ñ‚² Location: ƒCƒ“ƒtƒHƒ[ƒVƒ‡ƒ“ (Information) Directions: Clear attraction ‚¾‚ñ‚² (Tango). Green Piece-05: ƒKƒ`ƒƒƒKƒ`ƒƒ Location: ƒJƒWƒmƒnƒEƒX (Casino House) Directions: Get the piece form the ƒKƒ`ƒƒƒKƒ`ƒƒ (Gacha Gacha) machine. Green Piece-06: –Ø‚Ìã‚Ìƒs[ƒX Location: ƒJƒWƒmƒnƒEƒX•t‹ß (Casino Area) Directions: Dash in to the tree next to the casino building to make a piece drop down. Green Piece-07: ‚©‚‚ê‚ñ‚Ú‘å‰ï Location: ƒOƒŠ[ƒ“ƒ(Green Zone) Directions: Play hide and seek with the green staff in front of the monorail station. You get three minutes to find him, he somewhere inside Green zone. Green Piece-08: ‘–‚Á‚Ä‚¨‚æ‚¢‚Å Location: ƒCƒ“ƒtƒHƒ[ƒVƒ‡ƒ“•t‹ß (Information Area) Directions: Clear attraction ‘–‚Á‚Ä‚¨‚æ‚¢‚Å (Hashitte Oyoide). Green Piece-09: NINJA Location: “´ŒA (Cave) Directions: Clear attraction NINJA. Green Piece-10: ‹–Ø‚Ì’n‰º Location: “´ŒA (Cave) Directions: Go through the gates which lead to the bug tree and go inside it. Inside climb up the vine and fall down a hole to drop in to the cave. You will land next to a piece machine. Green Piece-11: MARUTA Location: ‹}—¬‚·‚×‚è•t‹ß (Rapids Area) Directions: Clear attraction MARUTA. Green Piece-12: ‹–Ø‚Ì•ó Location: ‹–Ø (Big Tree) Directions: In the third floor of the big tree, walk along the narrow path to the end to get to a piece machine. Green Piece-13: ƒ‚ƒOƒ‰‚ð‚Â‚©‚Ü‚¦‚ëI Location: ‹}—¬‚·‚×‚è•t‹ß (Rapids Area) Directions: Near the entrance to the rapids, there are three birds on a dirt path. Occasionaly, a mole will pop up, to get the piece you must talk to him. (You'll need the ƒEƒTƒ~ƒ~ (Rabbit Ears) to be able to talk to him.) Green Piece-14: ƒlƒCƒ`ƒƒ[ƒŒƒCƒN Location: ƒJ[ƒgƒZƒ“ƒ^[ (Kart Center) Directions: Place first in the course ƒlƒCƒ`ƒƒ[ƒŒƒCƒN (Nature Lake). Green Piece-15: ƒ€ƒVEƒAƒ^ƒbƒNI Location: ‹}—¬‚·‚×‚è•t‹ß (Rapids Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒ€ƒVEƒAƒ^ƒbƒNI (Hamu Attack!). Green Piece-16: ‚©‚¯‚Á‚± Location: “´ŒA (Cave) Directions: Clear cave attraction ‚©‚¯‚Á‚± (Kakekko). Finish the running race within the time limit. Green Piece-17: ‚Ì‚Ñ‚ë“¤‚Ì–Ø Location: Ž©‘RLê (Nature Plaza) Directions: Go to the lake and put water inside your watering can. Then go to the back part of this area, and find a small sprout in the ground. Pour the water onto the sprout and watch it grow into a huge beanstalk. Climb up the beanstalk and there is a piece machine up there. Green Piece-18: ŒÃ‘ãÎ‚ðŽè‚É‚¢‚ê‚ë Location: “´ŒA (Cave) Directions: Go to the repair center in Yellow zone to get a ƒnƒ“ƒ}[ (Hammer). Then inside the cave, go to one of the shining rocks and finish the little game to get shiny green rock. Give to the staff nearby to get a piece. Green Piece-19: ³’¼ŽÒ‚Éƒs[ƒX‚ð Location: Ž©‘RLê (Nature Plaza) Directions: At the back of the area, there should be a small grey rock that you can kick around. Kick the rock into the pond where you get the water, and watch the wizard appear from the pond. He asks you what dropped into the pond, answer that the rock dropped in, and then you get the piece as well. Green Piece-20: ƒpƒYƒ‹ƒnƒEƒX Location: “´ŒA (Cave) Directions: Clear cave attraction ƒpƒYƒ‹ƒnƒEƒX (Puzzle House). Green Piece-21: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒTƒ€ƒ‰ƒC Location: ƒJ[ƒgƒZƒ“ƒ^[•t‹ß (Kart Center Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒTƒ€ƒ‰ƒC (Bomber Samurai). Green Piece-22: …’†’Tõ‚Q Location: “´ŒA (Cave) Directions: Near where you got piece 20, there is a body of water. Somewhere underwater there is a piece machine. You'll need your goggles for this piece. Green Piece-23: ‚Æ‚ñ‚Å‚¯ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ Location: ‹}—¬‚·‚×‚è•t‹ß (Rapids Area) Directions: Clear attraction ‚Æ‚ñ‚Å‚¯ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ (Tondeke Bomber) Green Piece-24: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒ}ƒ“ƒg Location: “´ŒA (Cave) Direction: Clear attraction ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒ}ƒ“ƒg (Bomber Mantle). Green Piece-25: ƒnƒ€ƒXƒ^[‚Ìs—ñ Location: Ž©‘RLê (Nature Plaza) Directions: Clear outside attraction ƒnƒ€ƒXƒ^[‚Ìs—ñ (Hamster no Gyouretsu). You have to pick up the hamsters in a particular order: 1. ƒnƒ€‚²‚ë‚¤ 2. ƒnƒ€‚¶ 3. ƒnƒ€‚³‚Ô‚ë‚¤ 4. ƒnƒ€‚©‚¸ 5. ƒnƒ€‚µ‚ë‚¤ and then go talk to the owner. Area 1.(Nature Plaza) 2.(Rapids Area) 3.(Cave) 4.(Casino Area) 5.(Information Area) [[Category:Locations] Category:Bomberman Land 3